


This World, but Inverted

by Cassandra_of_Troy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Canon Continuation, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Complete, Developing Relationship, Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tarot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_of_Troy/pseuds/Cassandra_of_Troy
Summary: Magnus left the party, after helping Clary and Jace return to their world as they passed through the portal, ready to go back to his apartment, his quiet life and his clients. But the magic had awakened again in him and had other plans for his future that he might not have seen in the cards!





	1. A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter every Sunday!!!!!

Magnus closed the portal as the other-dimensional Fairchild girl walked through, taking the unknown blonde with her. Fallen over a pile of boxes, the demon they had defeated was still there, waiting for the warlock to deal with it.

It had been so long since the last time, that Magnus had trouble remembering any spell that could disappear with that problem without causing any further mess. With a wave of his hand, he made the ugly thing vanish and everything returned to its former place.

It hadn't been much, but he was already too exhausted to try to produce a portal that would take him straight home. It had been centuries for him to rekindle his old flame, so he went downstairs again to the hall where the party was taking place, determined to draw as little attention as possible and leave.

In the distance, he saw Clarissa again, dancing with her boyfriend, happy and oblivious to everything that had happened. He was sorry for the other one he had met, who lived in a place where demons were still a threat and her problems seemed far from over.

— There you are — a voice sounded cheerful near him, making him turn and seeing the man who had helped him into the party earlier. He was tall, with black hair and beautiful light eyes, that shone when he smiled.

— Hello — Magnus replied, smiling clumsy. The man, Alec Lightwood (the warlock had memorized his name from when they first met), seemed genuinely pleased to meet him again, staring at him almost predatory, making Magnus's whole body shiver with his gaze.

— Have you finished what you came to do? — he asked casually, surprising the other. — You seemed to have an urgent appointment earlier — Alec explained, noticing the question in the other's eyes.

— Yes, I did — Magnus answered, not understanding why he felt so nervous talking to this man. It was almost as if he couldn't quite articulate his words. — I meant to retire, actually — the other's blue eyes lost some of his sparkle.

— No, I can't agree with that — a tiny smile drew in the boy's beautiful pink lips, while he touched Magnus's arm gently, bringing him closer. — Not without you dancing at least one song with me! What kind of party crasher are you? — he joked.

— Dance? — Magnus repeated, terrified, turning to the lane full of couples. — I don't think it's a good idea...

— Why not? — Alec slid his hand down the other's arm, gently holding his hand. — Don't you like to dance?

— I do. Alone in my apartment, where I can't hit anyone or be seen — Magnus replied, making the other smile the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.  _ What was that about? Did his heart race just because of a smile? _

— Just  _ one _ song. It can be slow if you want — Alec pulled Magnus a little closer. — Actually, I want to be a slow music — the warlock laughed.

— Why?

— So I can dance with you pretty close to me — he answered in a whisper, close to the other's ear.

— Are you always like this straightforward? — Alec smiled, biting his lower lip, pleased.

— Just for someone who deserves  _ all  _ my effort — he replied, seductive, making Magnus blink in astonishment as he had when they first met. — Just one dance, you've already stay this long, haven't you?

Magnus pondered for a few seconds, but could think of anything to refuse the other's request and had no choice but to give in.

It played a slow ballad when they went to the dance floor and Alec pulled Magnus by the arm and pinned his waist, leaving their bodies very close to each other. The warlock wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders and tried to calm his mind, which was a storm of thoughts, concentrating only on their movements following the notes of the song.

— You're so tense — Alec whispered and looked more concerned than mocking. — Am I making you nervous?

— I don't want to step on your feet — Magnus replied, and it was only a bit of a joke.

— You're doing very well! — his tone was sweet and seductive at the same time, it sounded a little hoarse near Magnus's ear and made his skin shiver and his heart beat so hard that he feared the other would hear him. — You look even prettier so close like this! — Magnus smiled shyly.

He couldn't remember the last time someone had told him that he was pretty… In fact, he didn't remember the last time he'd been so close to someone, so that the opportunity he had at that moment arose. Maybe that was the reason his heart kept beating so hard.

The song ended and was followed by a new one, as beautiful as the other, and neither of them wished to stop. Alec actually tightened his arms around Magnus' waist, bringing him closer and the warlock ventured to pat the boy's neck slowly, watching his reactions with pleasure.

The rush to leave that Magnus felt when he had finished what he had done was dissipated as they exchanged little caresses in the flashing lights on the dance floor.

They danced without counting the songs and then sat down at one of the tables, enjoying some drinks Alec had gladly told him that had been his favorite part of preparing the party.

Magnus couldn't remember when he last sat down to talk without looking at the time like that. He had his dear friends, who were his companions for centuries, but Ragnor was barely in town and Catarina were always working too, they had barely met in recent times.

He missed having new people in his life and, contrary to popular belief, the many customers who come and go at his house every day couldn't fill that emptiness in his life!

Alec listened to him with interest, always smiling and drinking at his words, as if they were the most interesting thing he'd ever heard (which Magnus doubted a lot) and it was almost like a new sensation to have someone really interested to hear about him.

Maybe life wanted to give him a new chance...


	2. The Future in the Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter every Sunday!!!!!

— Morgenstern — Clary jumped in surprise, turning her attention to Alec. He was just supervising the cleaning of the Institute after the party and seemed more humorous than she had ever seen him. — I need to ask you a favor!

— Anything — she said, smiling, and they walked away from the crowd. — What can I do for my adorable  _ brother-in-law _ ?

— Where do you know Magnus Bane? — he asked bluntly. He looked impatient, but in a cute way that made Clary smile.

— Oh, I saw you two dancing last night! — she said happily and he smiled dreamily. —  _ Alec Lightwood _ didn’t ask for his number? What happened?

— He is different! I didn't want to scare him! — Alec explained, biting his lower lip. — He's not like the guys I usually hook up with, Clary! I can't explain it, but I really liked him! But I regretted this morning, I really should have asked for his number!

Clary smiled. Alec was a  _ big _ hit with the guys, and even though it sometimes seemed more like a game to him, she knew that all he wanted was a real love to call his own. He was an amazing big brother to Jace, Izzy and Max (even to her since she started dating Jace, and Simon, Isabelle's boyfriend) and a very cautious and dedicated professional, his life was just missing someone to take care of him to be complete.

— Come on, Morgenstern! I need your help finding this  _ fox _ ! Please! — she laughed.

— Have you never seen the commercial? — she ran to her bag, looking for something. — My mother and father showed me yesterday. He makes predictions of the future and reads Tarot Cards — she pulled out a small card and handed it to him. — You should make an appointment! — Clary winked at him and Alec smiled, pleased.

— Wait, you met him yesterday? And brought him to the party? — she frowned, the day before seemed a little cloudy, just a few moments were completely visible and she wasn't sure why. She didn't remember drinking, because she remembered the party and her night with Jace perfectly!

— I must have mentioned the party... — she was still trying to remember. — He might have seen on his cards that he was going to meet a hot guy who was going to fall for him — she joked.

—  _ Fallen _ I was when he showed up here — Alec laughed too. — Now I'm  _ devastated _ !

— I haven't seen you like this in a while! I think you should  _ really _ go after him!

— I'll! — he hugged her tightly, pulling her off the ground and spinning her around. — I owe you one, Morgenstern!

— I like jewelry and shoes! — she teased, receiving an exaggerated kiss on the cheek. — And  _ double dates _ at that Japanese restaurant!

— Do you want to be godmother of my first child too?

— I thought that was already arranged! — he turned away, laughing.

Alec got a break from all of his work and called the card number Clary had given him, making an appointment in Magnus Bane's schedule, the last hour of that day, so that, if things went well, they could do something together later.

Cleaning days weren't the busiest, just boring enough and it didn't help much that he was looking forward to meeting Magnus Bane later on that day! The hours seemed to drag on! Even Simon noticed how impatient he was when they and Izzy went to lunch with Clary and Jace.

Clary was right, it had been a long time since the last guy had managed to get Alec's feet off the ground. Lately, he'd been so focused on work that he'd only been with guys he didn't want to date again. And as much as he tried to convince himself that it was enough, it really wasn't, and Magnus made him see it in less than a night!

After leaving the Institute, he ran home, took a shower, put on a bordeaux silk shirt with his tight black pants, his best perfume, and went to Magnus Bane's house, hoping the cards could show a future in which they both wanted to be together! At least for dinner!

The place was nothing like what Alec expected, it was a big apartment in Brooklyn (which already told him something) and, despite the slightly old-fashioned decoration, it was a very nice place!

— Good night — Alec announced, and even though last night was the first time Magnus had heard his voice, he turned, surprised to recognize him.

— Alec? — he asked, as if he didn't believe his eyes and the other smiled. — What are you doing here?

— Well, I didn't ask for your number last night, and I don't know if you would have felt comfortable if I showed up without warning, so I made an appointment!

— Did you make an _appointment_? — Magnus repeated incredulously. — Are you the 7 pm?

— Yes, I’m — he smiled, pleased with the cute reaction he had produced in the other. — I really wanted to see you again! — Magnus smiled, so genuinely happy that it made Alec's heart race in a way he wasn't used to.

— Would you like to…? — Magnus indicated the table where he used to read the cards, so that the other approached and Alec accepted, sitting down. — Do you have a specific question that you would like the cards to answer or prefer a general reading?

Alec was surprised by Magnus's change of posture as he sat before him. There was still a smile on his lips, pleased by their reunion, but he behaved so professionally, arranging the cards together and offering to shuffle them.

— A general reading, I think — Alec replied, handing the deck back to Magnus, who split it into three heaps in front of the two and then pulled out two more.

— Focus — Magnus said, closing his eyes and Alec imitated him. For some reason, he felt nervous at that moment, not knowing what to expect.

Magnus flipped the first card, revealing the three of spades.

— The suit of spades means  _ knowledge _ and  _ strength _ — he began to explain. — The three of spades symbolizes the pains and injuries caused by lies that have caused disappointment in your life. In this position, this card shows you as a person. The main message this card has is that you need to be more honest with yourself in order to heal yourself from any harm. You have the knowledge and strength to find your true path.

Alec nodded. It was not bad at all. Magnus turned the card opposite the first card, jumping the middle one. It had an Angel with two cups in his hands, dividing water between them.

—  _ Temperance  _ — Magnus said again. — This card represents your current moment. This is a great card! It indicates balance and serenity to get through difficulties. It also means luck in new friendships and love affairs — he finished speaking, sounding shy and Alec couldn't hide his satisfaction.

— It really is a  _ great _ card! — he agreed. — My current moment, you said?

— Yes — Magnus smiled, but then returned to his former serene expression, breathing in deeply.

He turned the card in front of the others. It had a couple and a larger figure in the background, like a god or an entity.

— This is the card of possibility for the future — Magnus said, trying to keep his voice unchanged. —  _ The Lovers _ . It can mean the need to strike a great balance on both physical and emotional levels. The search for a safe ground. It can also mean that you will have trouble making a big decision because of external pressures. On the other hand, it also means good partnerships getting in your way…

Alec nodded once more; he hadn't truly come here for answers to his future, but either he was understanding just what he wanted, or the cards were being the best  _ wingman _ he'd ever had! Jace could learn something from them!

Magnus turned the fourth card, which was below the others. It was a colorful card with a man dressed in red in the center. For a moment Magnus said nothing, as if the card had surprised him.

— Too bad? — Alec broke the silence, seeming to arouse the other. There was no humor or mockery in his question. He had never devoted much thought about Tarot, but it was Magnus's job and he really took what he did seriously.

— No, no — the other said quickly, trying to reassure him. — This card represents the challenge to be overcome. And  _ the Magician  _ means success on the physical, spiritual and intellectual levels. It means regeneration and restart!

— He really looks like the right person to have by your side in difficult times — Alec commented, and Magnus's expression relaxed before turning over the last card.

The middle card was a woman petting a lion.

— The last card is your weapon to overcome difficulties and yours is  _ Strength  _ — Magnus said, like he wasn’t surprised. — It means that you are up to your challenges and that you have the self-control and wisdom to face them.

Alec grinned, seeing Magnus put the cards together in a single mound again, with respect, care, and reverence, to put them away.

— You really look like a very interesting person to me, Alexander Lightwood! — he said finally.

— You gave me a lot to think about — Alec replied, still mesmerized by the mysticism of that moment.

Magnus put his hand on the table, reaching for him and Alec put his hand on his.

— Do you want to have dinner with me? — Alec asked bluntly and was pleased that the other didn't seem surprised by his invitation, as if already waiting for him from the beginning.

— Yes, I do — Magnus answered. — Just wait a moment, I'll organize everything here and change, all right?

— Take your time, I'm not going anywhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know if you liked!


	3. The Angel and the Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is dedicated to my adorable sister!!! Happy Birthday my little bear! ❤
> 
> New chapter every Sunday!!!!!

Magnus was still very surprised by what the cards showed him about Alec Lightwood, and even though he could keep the conversation understandable on the way to the restaurant the other had chosen for their dinner, the cards were still in the warlock's mind.

One in particular.  _ The Magician _ !

His interpretation was true to the Tarot precepts, but the first thing he saw when turning the card was  _ himself _ ! For a long time he had kept his powers useless and dormant, and, when the Fairchild girl appeared, needing the help of a warlock, taking him back to magic, guiding him on the path that made him know Alec… That card appear? In the position of the  _ challenge to be overcome _ ?

He wasn’t silly! As much as Alec had asked him for a general reading, he had in mind a single thought, which, surprisingly or not, was Magnus's as well. What did that card mean then? That he should be honest and tell the whole truth about being a warlock? Or that if Alerc ever found out about his powers, about angels and demons, that would be the end for them?

The whole reading was very clear. Alec Lightwood wasn’t a man who gave up easily in the face of obstacles. He knew what he wanted and fought for it, with everything he could to achieve his wishes. But his life was completely normal, would he act the same if he knew what Magnus could do?

It was a cold night and Alec had suggested a restaurant that made delicious baked potatoes, which made Magnus mouth-watering.

As soon as they arrived they found a table in front of a large window where they could see the night sky. Alec chose his potato with almonds and brie cheese and Magnus with shimeji and cream cheese. They ordered rose wine and prawns with cheese and tomato for starter.

— How was your day? — Magnus asked calmly, trying the prawns and Alec smiled and imitated him.

— I prefer the preparations and the party itself much more than the day next, but not only of party lives the man, right? — he joked, making the other laugh. — But I had a good reason to keep myself excited today! — he winked, making Magnus smile shyly.

— Always straightforward! — he pointed out, but didn't seem bothered. The other's hasty interest even made him vain. — I liked this restaurant, had you come here often?

— No, my brother came with Clary — the mention of the girl's name made the warlock's blood run cold. She wouldn't remember anything that happened last night, would she? Had she said anything?

— It was a great choice! — Magnus tried to focus their conversation again at the restaurant. — I'm glad you showed up, I really wanted to see you again! — Alec smiled and touched his hand lovingly.

— Me too! — they both smiled and didn't seem embarrassed to admit that, even though they had only met the night before. — And your day? How was it? Too many clients?

— I can’t complain! Some people make fun of my TV commercial, but it has brought me a lot more clients than I expected — he laughed, a little embarrassed.

— I confess I haven't seen your commercial until today — Alec hid a laugh, almost successfully. — But it seems to be really giving you good results.

— People always need help finding their paths! I only do my best to help them when they come to me — Magnus shrugged. — I'm very happy when someone comes back to tell me that they followed what the cards have shown and it worked!

— Well, you have my word that I'll tell you firsthand if the cards have guided me right to my goals — Alec said seductively, making the other's heart race.

Magnus remembered the  _ Magician's  _ card again, and its image made the magic of his fingertips snap with energy all over his body, without drawing the attention of the other or anyone else around, thankfully.

— Have you been reading for a long time? — Alec asked, interested, and Magnus couldn't help noticing that there was no disbelief in his tone, no disrespect like he heard from many others as they talked about his work.

— Long time — he replied with a satisfied smile. “Long before you were born”, he thought, but kept that information to himself. — It's one of the few things I've always had so much pleasure in and easy time doing. Have you always believed in...? — he couldn't put into words what he wanted to ask, because the first thing that came to his mind was  _ Magic _ .

— I don't think I'd ever stopped to think about it too much — the other admitted. — But when my siblings and I were younger, my grandmother always told us about how Magic had already existed in our world and it was so much more than stories to me. Maybe because it was for her too and that was implied in her way of telling.

— Your grandmother told you about Magic had ever existed in this world? — Magnus asked, so incredulous that he felt his whole body shiver. Perhaps he had been misunderstood in his astonishment, because Alec looked awkward. — She must be a very special woman!

— She really was! I loved to hear her stories. Even if my parents were mad after because they believed she was just stuffing my head with bullshit!

— You said she told you these stories were more than just stories — Magnus wanted to dig into it. — If it's not too much intrusion on me, I'd like to understand that better — Alec smiled, looking pleased.

— She said those were all real stories, the legends were all true! She heard from her grandmother, who heard from her great-grandmother, who heard from her great-great-grandmother… — Magnus could see the little boy behind the man in front of him, who had listened to those stories so many times, until he could tell them the same way as his ancestors.

“The Lightwood Family descend from great hunters, known for hundreds of years as  _ Shadowhunters _ ” — he continued, and the warlock had to restrain himself from expressing his surprise at that knowledge.

He had known the Lightwood family, met some of his ancestors when Shadowhunters were needed to fight the Earth-infested demons. But that was  _ so _ long ago, he had almost forgotten everything!

— At that time, Shadowhunters were needed to protect the world from demons that came to threaten and disrupt everyone's lives. She said that at that time there were vampires, werewolves, fairies and warlocks among us and that it was the Shadowhunters duty to protect everyone!

Alec paused for a moment as their meal arrived, bringing his wine to his lips, as if trying to calm down in all the excitement that story brought to him. Magnus was unable to look away from his beauty and how everything about that man seemed to enchant him!

— I was so addicted to my grandmother's stories — he confessed — that I learned bow and arrow to satisfy my little desire to be like a Shadowhunter — his voice lowered shyly, as if he had realized only after how much he had shared with Magnus.

— Did you want to hunt demons? — the warlock asked, surprised and a little worried. He couldn't help thinking that Alec could have been of great help against the demon of the Fairchild girl's dimension.

— When you put it that way, not much — he laughed. — But it seemed a lot more fun than what the other kids wanted to be... Astronauts, cops, doctors... I think I was a strange child!

Magnus smiled and stretched his arm toward Alec's face, gently caressing his skin, making the other smile, satisfied and closed his eyes, enjoying that affection.

— You probably was an adorable child, Alexander! — Magnus sighed, completely lost.


	4. Family Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter every Sunday!!!!!

Alec couldn’t be more pleased with the night. It had been so long since the last time that everything fit together as well as with Magnus, that made him wonder if it had ever really happened before.

The dinner was delicious and the two talked about everything. Magnus was an amazing man and absolutely everything about him was fascinating.

After they finished and paid, they walked back to Magnus's loft and Alec didn’t want the night to end yet.

— Do you want to come in? — Magnus asked, looking nervous and Alec found him adorable.

— I do!

They got into the loft and he left Alec on his balcony, which had the most incredible view of the city and the starry night, to get drinks for both of them.

— Sorry to get back to that — Magnus said as he approached, standing beside Alec on the wall and handing him a glass of liquor — but you said you believed in magic because of your grandmother's  _ Shadowhunters  _ stories, right? What did she told you about  _ warlocks _ ?

— Do you know stories like my grandmother's too? — Alec asked, surprised and interested.

— A little — he answered, looking away slightly and sipping from his drink.

— Well, my grandmother said much of the magic used to come from the  _ warlocks _ . She believed they still walked among us because they were immortal and just didn't need to use their magic anymore!

Magnus nodded in silence, and even though Alec didn't know why, he looked worried.

— Warlocks… They were part demon — he said hesitantly. — What do the shadowhunters families say about this?

— According to my grandmother, other shadowhunter families had problems with beings who were part demons — Alec nodded thoughtfully. — I think that's a lot of what we see from the general commotion against the  _ different _ in any kind of situation — he pointed out.

—  _ Other _ families, you said? — Magnus watched and Alec turned, smiling at him.

— In  _ my family _ there is a love story between a shadowhunter and a warlock! I always liked this story because it was my shield against anyone who wanted to piss me about my sexuality. That was probably why my grandmother told me too!

— Probably — Magnus grinned, touching Alec's hand fondly on the wall.

— She said they fell in love during a terrible and dangerous time of war because one of them had rebelled and wanted to destroy all those who had demon blood, in an insane desire for  _ Angel supremacy _ . The two fought side by side against this maniac and many demons, and when the peace was confirmed, they got married, raised two children and lived happily ever after!

Magnus smiled so beautifully at the end of the story that Alec was proud to have it in his family.

— Have you had contact with shadowhunters and warlocks’ stories before? — he asked, twining their fingers together.

— Something like that — Magnus shifted his eyes to their joined hands, moving closer to the other. — I like to hear about the  _ evidence  _ of the history of Magic, indeed!

— It's funny that we talked about this story of my family, it looks like the reading you made! Because of the cards of the  _ Angel  _ and the  _ Magician  _ that came out — Alec pointed and Magnus looked surprised.

— I think it was the magic that made us both know each other, Alexander!

Alec grinned, turning so he could face the other better and gently touching his face, a caress that made Magnus close his eyes and sigh, letting himself being pulled closer, the two bodies getting together.

For a long time, they said nothing, just stared into each other's eyes, smiling, exchanging small caresses, as if time didn't exist.

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus's waist and brought their faces closer, slowly joining their lips, his whole body reacting to the kisses of the other, as he hadn’t felt for a long time.

— Wow! — he said as they parted slightly, catching their breath.

— Indeed — Magnus agreed, smiling, his fingers gently caressing his hair, bringing their faces close together to gently touch their lips again, making Alec's whole body shiver with an unknown energy.

He didn't even remember feeling so much chemistry with someone in a first kiss before! His whole body reacted to the touches of Magnus, as if he had waited for them all his life, as if he had missed them without even knowing him!

They kissed again, almost desperate to memorize each other's taste, each other's bodies. Alec lost his mind in ambitious fantasies, wishing those kisses were just the beginning of something bigger between them!

As with the magic that had begun their night, it lingered lazily until they decided to say goodbye. With one last delicious good night kiss, Alec Lightwood walked through the night with his racing heart and a smile that never closed in his lips.


	5. All Legends Are True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter every Sunday!!!!!

Magnus didn't know what to do. If, on the one hand, it terrified him to share with a mundane (even one who was descended from shadowhunters) about his magic and all the stories being real; on the other, after a kiss (or a whole night of the most delicious kisses), Alec Lightwood had been more than capable of rekindling the flame in his spirit, which the warlock was sure to have been extinguished.

Lost in doubt, he couldn’t resist when Alec invited him out again. And when they kissed even more hotly on his porch. And when they started talking every day for messages and phone calls. Magnus suddenly realized how Alexander was present in his days and thoughts and how much the feeling for him took root in his heart!

He allowed himself to delay the decision to tell the truth or end it before it was too late and time went by without control. Magnus wanted to get involved and surrender more than anything, to give himself the freedom to have that wonderful man who seemed to want him as intensely as he was wanting to keep it to himself!

And it wasn't just for his mood that he realized the good influence of Alexander's presence, his magic had been growing and strengthen over the days. Every time Alec kissed him, making his heart race, Magnus could also feel his magic popping with happiness at the other's closeness.

His last client of the day had been gone for some time now and he was just tidying up when someone knocked on the front door.

— Alexander! — Magnus opened the door to the beautiful smile that already owned his heart. — Had we arranged anything that I forgot?

— I wanted to surprise you! — the youngest came in, happy, pulling his waist and approaching their bodies. — I spent all day missing you! All I want is to stay in your arms all night!

The warlock wrapped his arms around his strong shoulders and joined their lips with desire.

— I've been thinking about your kisses all the time since yesterday, Magnus! I keep dreaming day and night about it! — Alec eagerly kissed his skin, his face and neck, they walk around the room, clutching each other.

— You’re the only thing I can think about it too, Alexander! — Magnus confessed, removing his jacket and pulling him to the couch. He wanted them to be more comfortable, but Alec threw himself over his body and kissed him so hard that the older man could hardly keep up with him; but, as soon as the surprise passed, he lost his fingers through his soft hair and curled his tongue deliciously between the kiss, feeling his goose bumps, his quickened breaths.

He felt his whole body reacting to the touches, feeling his magic spread like waves of the ocean, welling up from his heart and searching for Alec as if he were all his reason. He was everything Magnus wanted for himself; after so long, thinking that his heart was doomed forever, all the new sensations were as strong as if he felt them for the first time with his Alexander!

— You drive me crazy, Magnus! — Alec said, breathless, kissing his mouth and neck, driving him crazy with that caresses too. — I'm dying to have your body in mine — he said sensuously, sliding his hips into one another, already very turned on.

There was nothing Magnus wanted more either, but it had been so long since the last time he had that intimacy with someone that his body tensed unconsciously with nervousness and the youngest noticed, raising minimally, to look at him.

— Did I do something wrong? — he asked worriedly and Magnus patted his back gently, trying to reassure him. — You don’t want to?

— Of course I want, Alexander — he pulled his face, kissing him and sliding his hips to show how much his caresses had already aroused him as well.

— There’s no problem if you don't want to, Magnus — Alec said gently, kissing him much more slowly. — I just want you to be comfortable with me! — Magnus smiled.

— I want it, Alexander! I want to feel everything with you, really! It's just… It's been a really long time since the last time I was with anyone,  _ really  _ long time! — Alec smiled and kissed him sweetly, understanding.

Magnus got the other man to his feet and led them to his room, pulling Alec to his bed and kissing him intensely again. Their bodies curled, excited, filled with desire that overflowed between them.

The younger tugged at his shirt and kissed his skin, sensually, making him shiver with the touch of his lips, caressing down to find his nipples and rising again around his neck, before joining their mouths again.

Magnus also hurried to remove Alec's shirt, revealing his bare chest, which he stroked gently, raising his hands to hold his face, looking in each others eyes, before kissing again.

The moment his lips came loose and both of them opened their eyes, pleased with the sweet taste that feeling produced in their mouths, Alec blinked twice, staring into Magnus's eyes.

— What is this? — he asked, and though there was neither fear nor revulsion in his voice, the other was startled, getting off his lap and closing his eyes.

It had been so long since the last time his warlock mark had manifested that Magnus had come to believe it was gone forever. But the moment Alec turned his attention to his eyes, the warlock was sure of what he had seen.

— No, don't get away from me, Magnus, please — the younger approached again, seeing that the other had turned his back, sitting on the far end of the bed. — They are beautiful! — he said, standing beside him and kissing his skin, his shoulders and his neck. — Look at me, please?

Magnus took a deep breath. The time had come to tell the whole truth about his existence, about his magic. And even with Alexander's sweet words, he feared what his reaction would be to know everything after all.

— I need to tell you something, Alexander — he said, taking courage and turning to face the younger.

Alec looked apprehensive at hearing those words, but his face lit up when he saw Magnus's feline eyes, as if he was breathless.

— You're so beautiful — he said, holding the older man's face in his left hand, affectionately. — Your eyes are wonderful, Magnus!

— I haven't been honest with you — his mood didn't allow him to be moved by the sweet and kind words of the other. Pulling Alec's hand away from his face, he straightened, keeping his gaze fixed on his hands. — I swear, since our first date, I've been thinking about how to tell you, but I've always chicken out at the last minute…

— You can tell me anything, Magnus — Alec tried again to make him look at him and bring them back together without any fear.

— Do you remember when we talked about Shadowhunters? About Magic having existed in this world? — the younger nodded, but hadn't yet made the connection between Magnus's eyes and that information.

— My grandmother's stories — he confirmed.

— That’s all true, Alexander! All stories, all legends are true!

— Do you mean about Shadowhunters had existed? — he tried to confirm again. — I know that, Magnus! My family comes from the Shadowhunters!

— The night we met, I went to the Institute party to help Clary — Magnus began.

— What had she been up to? — Alec asked, laughing.

— No, not the Clary you know, Alexander! — the younger frowned.

— There are  _ two  _ Clarys?

— There are many, many Clarys! — the warlock answered solemnly and the other looked even more confused. — Do you remember talking to her that day? Do you remember her looking different to you?

— I didn't talk to Clary much that day, but she looked weird, yes…

— It's because that wasn't the Clary you know, who is your brother Jace's girlfriend, the Clary who would answer the phone if you called her now!

— And who was it? — Alec asked suspiciously.

— A Clary from another reality, from a world parallel to ours.

Alec stared at him in silence for a few seconds, frowning, as if trying to process this new information, but his mind was rejecting it.

— What? — he said finally.

— The Clary you know is Clarissa Morgenstern, girlfriend of your brother Jace, an art student, daughter of Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern, owners of the Institute, which is a Center for Technology and Science Development. She has an older brother named Jonathan who studies abroad and always comes to see her on vacation.

— I know.

— The other Clary, the one of this parallel reality, is Clarissa  _ Fairchild _ .

— Fairchild is Jocelyn's maiden name — Alec pointed out.

— Yes. That Clary was raised only by her mother. In her reality, the Shadow World still exists and also shadowhunters to fight demons. There are vampires, warlocks and werewolves.

— And she was trying to escape to our reality? — Magnus was pleased that Alec seemed to believe everything he was telling him, rather than thinking he was crazy.

— No. She found an entrance to our reality because she needed to use a portal here. The portals of our world work differently from the portals of her world and that's what she came for.

— She needed a  _ shortcut _ ?

— Something like this, if you can tell that crossing another dimension is a shortcut.

— Right. So for one day, a Clary from another dimension used Clary's body from here to look for a portal. Why?

— Like I said, in her world there are still demons and shadowhunters. She was actually a shadowhunter. That's how she could find me...

— Wait, wait, wait! Is Morgenstern a shadowhunter in another dimension? — Alec asked and there was surprise and excitement in his voice. — Do I exist in this reality too? Am I a shadowhunter?

— I don't know, I didn't ask her about her reality, all I know is what she told me — Magnus replied. — But your brother Jace also came from her reality later and was certainly a shadowhunter too, so I'd say there's a good possibility.

Alec was silent, staring at Magnus with his mouth open, almost smiling, his eyes shining with unimaginable intensity.

— Did you say she found you for being a shadowhunter? — he said, having been silent for a long time. Magnus allowed him all the time he needed to process all that new information before receiving more. — And that you went to the party to… Help her with the Portal… — a faint tone of understanding didn’t go unnoticed in his voice.

— Exactly — Magnus said, gathering all his courage to split the last, hardest part of his entire story. Although Alec seemed to know what he was going to say, he was terrified. — Alexander, I'm a warlock!


	6. Radiant Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter every Sunday!!!!!

For a few seconds, Alec was silent, hoping Magnus's seriousness would turn into something else, but he remained impassive, waiting for his reaction, visibly concerned and fearful. His eyes still had the golden, feline glow that had triggered their conversation.

— You are a warlock? — Alec repeated, trying to make sure he hadn't heard wrong. The other nodded, looking very scared and it broke his heart. — Can you do magic?

— For many years, I kept my magic dormant, but when Clary came after my help, I needed to use it again. Now, it's almost as if I've never stopped — there was no happiness in his voice and he seemed to shrink more and more, fearing rejection.

— How did she know about your magic?

— She knows me in her world, my other self. They seem to know each other well, actually — Alec nodded, and as crazy as all the talk of parallel dimensions, portals, and magic seemed to him, at the same time, he didn't think it was a lie.

— So you're a warlock in the dimension she came from, too? — Magnus nodded. Each time Alec said  _ warlock _ , he seemed to cringe more. — Your eyes… Are they different because of your magic?

— They are my mark… Every warlock has one, each one is different… My eyes are mine.

— Why had I never seen it before?

— They can be disguised with magic — the other explained cautiously. — It has been a long time since I had bothered to hide them consciously, and I had come to believe that it wasn’t the use of magic that kept the camouflaged anymore.

— Did I do something wrong to make it appear now? — Alec asked worriedly.

— No. I mean, it was because of you, but not necessarily something you did  _ wrong  _ — Magnus explained quickly, looking even more frightened. — You… Turn my magic on — he said slowly. — As if it recognized you, like if it was looking for you... Not in a bad way! More like a feeling, not like an animal hunting…

— You mean your magic  _ likes  _ me? — Alec asked, a loving smile on his lips, reaching out to touch the other's arm gently. Magnus nodded, still with a sad expression on his face, but didn't move away from the other's touch anymore.

— You don't look freaking out about all this... — he said, worried that the other either wasn't believing what he was telling him or would have a bigger reaction when it all settled in his head.

— Maybe I'm not — Alec approached him once more, very slowly so as not to scare him, sliding his hand over his skin. — I told you, my grandmother always believed the warlocks were still hidden among us. So, I don't think I'm surprised she was right!

— You ... Don’t have problem with that? — Magnus asked, afraid of the answer.

— With you being a warlock? — Alec confirmed, amazed and the other nodded a "yes". — Of course not, Magnus! I actually find it all amazing!

—  _ Amazing _ ? — the other nodded excitedly.

— Can I see it? Your magic?

Magnus stared at him, surprised, but made his hands shine and small lights floated shyly from his palms. Alec moved closer, fascinated.

— What can you do? Things fly? Disappear? Become something else?

— More or less, it depends on the spell I'm performing — Magnus felt more comfortable lighting up the entire room now with the small bright lights up to the ceiling and adorned it with stars. — I'm still a little rusty in this part, I'm having to study the spells all over again.

— Can you study magic?

— I have some books here at home, yes, and I borrowed others from some old friends.

— Other warlocks? — Alec asked excitedly and Magnus nodded, smiling. — There's your beautiful smile again! — he said happily, holding the older man's face fondly. — Your expression was so sad…

— I was very afraid of how you would react to all this, Alexander! — Magnus confessed. — It would never cross my mind that you would be able to accept it — Alec brought their faces close and joined their mouths excitedly, pulling away suddenly with a surprised expression.

— I felt your magic in the kiss — he said, still caressing the other's face. — Like a stream of energy coming from you to me! — and kissed him again, even more enthusiastic, pulling him to settle further into the middle of the bed and lie down, without breaking his kiss.

Magnus twirled their tongues in excitement, settling back into the other man's body, even more wrapped in that intimacy and caress than he had been before, feeling as good about himself as he could never believe it was possible!

They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying the wonderful sensations their bodies shared in that bed, full of desire. It wasn't long before they finished undressing, tossing their clothes on the bedroom floor and curling up, sensuously.

The night had gone completely different than Magnus believed. He would never say that Alexander would be lying on his chest, contented, after the two of them had sex for the first time, all tender, filling his skin with kisses, showing no fear for his magic.

— I can't believe I'm so lucky, Alexander! — he said, tightening his arm around the other's body and bringing his face to kiss him.

— You won't get rid of me easily, Magnus Bane, you can be sure of that! — Alec said, kissing his mouth repeatedly. — Not because of your magic and now even less, after the best sex of my life! — the warlock laughed.

— Glad you like! — they kissed each other intensely once more.

The younger laid his head back on Magnus's chest, satisfied, stroking his fingers over his skin.

— Do you use your magic in your card reading? — Alec asked, suddenly breaking the silence, moving his head subtly, just so that he could look at him.

— Not exactly. The deck is enchanted, but it was like that when it reached my hands. And as I said, I spent many years without using my magic until the Fairchild girl showed up here asking for my help. In fact, for card reading, magic is not an instrument that accurately helps to see the future, it is always an uncertain thing.

— I was remembering the reading you have done for me — Alec explained, smiling sweetly. — The  _ Angel  _ and the  _ Magician  _ that appeared…

— I can't stop thinking about that reading. I was so surprised when the  _ Magician's  _ card appeared as soon as I had awakened my powers after so long… I still get goosebumps!

— The magic really brought you to me, Magnus Bane! And I won't let you go! — Alec shifted slightly, bringing their faces closer and sealing their lips in a passionate kiss. — Never!

— I can't believe how you are accepting it all so well, Alexander! — Magnus tightened the other in his embrace. — I was so afraid of losing you!

— I told you, Magnus — he smiled at the man. — The love story of a Shadowhunter and a Warlock in my family has been my protective shield my entire life! I was destined to fall in love with you! — he said and only then he realized what he had just said.

— I was also destined to fall in love with you, Alexander! From the moment we first met, my heart knew it was you! I know I should have told you everything before and I can't even say how happy I am that you still want me! — he patted the face of his beloved, who smiled.

— I understand you were afraid, Magnus! I am not upset! We go out on a double date that Clary has been demanding from me for weeks with her and my brother and we're even! — the warlock laughed, hugging him even tighter.

— Seems fair!

— Maybe Izzy and Simon want to go along! — Alec warned him.

— It still seems manageable — the older one assured him.

— I just hope they don't scare you! They can sometimes be so inconvenient… — Alec sighed ruefully.

— You don’t need to worry, Alexander — Magnus kissed the top of his head, smiling. — Nothing will be able to keep me from you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the last chapter of this fanfic (the next will be the epilogue and will take place in the normal world). I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who read and commented!


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter  
Thank you so much for read!

_ In the normal world… _

Alec was almost asleep on the bed next to Magnus. He was exhausted after an intense day at the Institute, with two severe demon attacks on the city, it was simply impossible to keep his eyes open.

Amazed him the calm he could feel as he slept at his boyfriend's house, with all the magical protections that prevented them from being caught in the middle of the night. Alec couldn't remember ever being able to sleep as quietly and soundly as he did there.

— Alexander? — Magnus called for him, sleeping, making him smile and pull his boyfriend’s body into his, squeezing his arms around the other, laying Magnus’ head against his chest.

— I'm here — he answered softly, kissing the top of his head and patting his back, feeling the warlock settle against him and relax.

Alec could no longer imagine his life away from Magnus, without sharing his bed at the end of the day or receiving his kisses in the morning, without that comfort and security that the shadowhunter felt near his boyfriend. Together they were capable of anything!

Sometimes, in that brief moment before plunging into unconsciousness, he wondered what his life would be like if Magnus hadn't shown up at his wedding, if he hadn't fought for them to be together until the last second. Would Alec had married to Lydia? Would Magnus had left, so they never see each other again?

He knew he shouldn't be losing his sleep over things that didn't happen… He should focus on the wonderful things his life had, now that he was able to be honest about himself, that he was in a relationship with the man he loved! Even though he was openly gay, he had still become Head of the Institute, and even with many shadowhunters whispering behind his back, he was still being able to do a good job, make new changes, and was pleased with himself.

Still, sometimes his nights were haunted by the possibility that none of this had ever come true. Didn't Jace and Clary visit a demon-free reality where shadowhunters were no longer needed? Different things existed everywhere! Why not a reality where his happiness wasn’t in his hands?

— You're tormenting yourself again, darling, and  _ pretty loud _ ! — Magnus's sleepy voice roused him, making him laugh.

— I had waited for you to sleep so you wouldn't catch me this time — Alec replied jokingly and his boyfriend settled in his arms to look at him, without separating their bodies.

— Why are you tormenting yourself after the wonderful sex we had, Alexander? — Alec thanked the room for being dark because, even after many times, he couldn't contain the flushed his face gained from thinking about his relatively new and active sex life.

— I can't believe I deserve all this happiness — he answered after a while, thinking, and his boyfriend kissed his chest, comforting him. — Sometimes I think I'll wake up in my bed at the Institute and everything will have been a dream…

— My darling! — Magnus caressed his cheek full of love and Alec kissed his hand. — You deserve to be happy, Alexander! We both deserve this happiness and that's why we met!

— Do you think we'll always meet? No matter the reality, do you think we will always be together? — there was a little fear in the younger man's voice.

Magnus straightened again, leaning over Alec's chest and lovingly sealing his lips.

— I think a love as we feel for each other, doesn’t fit in a single life! Even though I've lived for centuries, I've never felt for someone else what I feel for you, what I feel when I'm with you, Alexander! So, yes, I think, no matter how many realities there are, we'll always be together!

Alec smiled and kissed his sweet boyfriend again.

— I was thinking of that world Jace and Clary visited — the shadowhunter said as the other lay back on his chest. — The one where I wasn't a shadowhunter and your magic had fallen dormant...

— That terrible world in which I had no sense of fashion? — Magnus asked, making the other laugh.

— This one!

— Why were you thinking of this world, Alexander? — the warlock asked curiously.

— It just came to me — he answered, his body giving way once more to exhaustion, his voice sounding sleepy once more. — I wonder if we're alright... If we're together…

Magnus smiled. One of the things he most loved about his Alexander was that he had this sweet, romantic nature that he wore naked like that only when they were alone! Alec was the Head of the Institute, a fearless shadowhunter, a protective older brother, and all those were faces he wore in public. But his romantic heart was only shared with his boyfriend, when he wasn’t afraid to be senseless without shame!

— I'm pretty sure we're together, Alexander. — he kissed his beloved's forehead, making him smile, almost asleep. — And if we're together, we're fine!

Alec straightened Magnus on his chest again, hugging him protectively, both of them ready to fall asleep with a smile on their face. Full with that feeling, his torments quieted completely.

— Yeah, if we're together — he repeated, his heart racing — we're fine!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you liked!


End file.
